


STFU

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Sassy Ryan, irritated Shane Madej, istg its random af, it can be school AU, its just random, no, seriously, some semi-angry kissing, this sum quick strangers to enemy to sexual tension shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: “You must be so important, huh.”“No-”"I mean you better be, to think you can tell me what to do like that.”-and if Shane had thought of the most conventional way of shutting the arrogant asshole's mouth, it was through kissing him.





	STFU

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and pretty much just plotless besides their arguing HAHA  
> And just about some implied sexual tension, actually.

“You must be so important, huh.” 

“No-” 

“I mean you better be, to think you can tell me what to do like that.” 

Shane only raised a brow at that, thinking how this small guy was now smiling smugly. Maybe he thought Shane had his tongue bitten at the statement, and sure he admits to being a bossy fucker, but he was doing it for the sake of actually proceeding with their work. 

"Well, mister I-know-better, can you give a better idea than actually just grumbling on and on about how you aren't doing anything to help?" 

"Nope, not until you say sorry." 

"Some proud words right there, folks!" Shane laughs with sarcasm heavily dripping, and he sees the panicking state their other groupmate is in - Kelsey, and he decides maybe he should not be actually starting a fight and finishing their project instead. Especially when their three member group isn't anything special to be paying this much attention to a guy who is acting up too much. But his pride won't let down itself when the man started to ramble again.

"This is stupid, you are just going to say - " 

He finally shuts up the man, Ryan as Shane had glanced in his name tag before leaning in to press his lips tight on the other. It was…. Open mouthed as Ryan felt a tongue shove itself on his insides but did nothing in protest when he finds himself incredulously kissing back. Before they even knew it a few hoots were thrown as they scrambled to disentangle themselves from the connected lips.

It felt great, and Shane would be willing to face a rambling, chatty Ryan to do that again. And it seems like he wasn't alone when he finds Ryan's eyes still trailed hungrily on his lips even after making out.

"Don't make me say it again. You are writing it down while I dictate shit." Shane says, out of breath and trying not to sound too invested. 

"Fine. But I haven't forgiven you for being a bossy still." 

Needless to say, the forgotten Kelsey had turned into thin air, unable to regress from shock to conscious. 

 

Shane and Ryan notes silently how they're yet to finish where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just done on a whim, forgive me.


End file.
